<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanna take another look at you by gauge_transform</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381685">wanna take another look at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge_transform/pseuds/gauge_transform'>gauge_transform</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge_transform/pseuds/gauge_transform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“M-Marnie.” Gloria’s protests rang weakly and she moaned when Marnie kissed down the V of her shirt, one knee between her thighs. “I-I won’t be able to do much with my knee.” Marnie paused in the middle of taking off Gloria’s night shorts and smirked.</p>
<p>“With what I’m plannin’, ya won’ have ta move at all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanna take another look at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDqB3IB5pYc">Look at You by Snake City</a>.</p>
<p>This is the scene right after the end of Chapter 32 of my other fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957887/chapters/58776817">Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword</a>. Context not really necessary, but I'm generally a fan of keeping smut separate from story for people who aren't a fan of that stuff. Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“With what I’m plannin’, ya won’ have ta move at all.”</p>
<p>Gloria swallowed heavily in anticipation as the words sank in. <em>Does she mean what I think she means? </em>She felt arousal coil low in her abdomen, excitement building. Marnie slid her night shorts and panties off and left a trail of fire along her legs where her fingers brushed against her. She bent Gloria’s right leg and moved it away slightly as the brunette sat up, propped on her elbows. The other woman brushed her fingers over her left knee.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” she whispered. Gloria shook her head. “Tell me if it starts ta hurt, yea?” She helped Gloria further up the bed and against the headboard. “Jus’ relax, I’ll take care of ya…”</p>
<p>The champion-hopeful kept her eyes glued on the head slowly descending between her legs and held her breath. When she felt a finger prod her entrance she exhaled shakily. “Fuck, Marnie…”</p>
<p>“Gettin’ to it,” Marnie mumbled. “Were ya thinkin’ ‘bout me earlier, in the bath? You’re so wet…”</p>
<p>Gloria bit her lip and tilted her head back when the raven-haired woman pushed farther in and started up a slow rhythm. She couldn’t resist and took another look below. She met turquoise eyes watching her expressions carefully. She hoped her half-lidded eyes and her slack jaw were enough to convince her how good she was feeling right now.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” the other woman swore quietly. “You’re so tight. Ya feel so good ‘round me...”</p>
<p>“Hah, Marn—” a moan came out when the finger inside her pulled out entirely, the motion unexpected. “W-what—”</p>
<p>“Hush,” Marnie said, adjusting her body. She kept eye contact with Gloria as the lower part of her face disappeared under her pelvis. When her tongue made contact with her clit, her hips jumped and an arm came round to hold her down.</p>
<p>“O-ohh,” the brunette stuttered, trying her best to keep her eyes open to watch. She reached a hand out and lightly tugged on one of Marnie’s pigtails. She hummed in response and the vibrations made Gloria clench the sheets with her other hand. “F-fuck!”</p>
<p>The raven-haired woman swept her tongue side to side, then made circles, watching the brunette’s expressions with each change. She tried an up and down motion and Gloria jumped again and cried out sharply. She stuck to that action but kept a slow and steady pace, feeling the muscles underneath her arm contract and relax in frustration.</p>
<p>“Faster—” Gloria bit out, groaning at the end.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Marnie mumbled against her, then obeyed and flicked her tongue at a quicker pace. Gloria’s body tremored as she approached her orgasm, so Marnie slowed down again and pressed her tongue flat against her. The brunette started to protest but cut herself off when the raven-haired woman ran her tongue from bottom to top, drinking in her slick, then latched her lips around her clit.</p>
<p>“S-shit, Marnie,” Gloria whimpered. She tightened her hand around Marnie’s hair and gasped when she re-entered her with two fingers and sucked hard. “I-I’m getting close—”</p>
<p>In response, the fingers inside her thrusted in and out faster and the pressure around her clit grew stronger. “A-ah, hah— Marnie…!" Gloria saw stars when she finally came, panting hard as she threw her head back and covered her eyes with her arm. Her hips came up in the air and her abdomen muscles clenched tightly, but Marnie held on. Her breasts heaved with every breath, nipples poking through her shirt. The woman under her slowed her pace and cleaned up before crawling forward as the brunette slowly relaxed.</p>
<p>Marnie sat on her lap and gently pried Gloria’s arm away and moved her head to face her. When the brunette complied, she brought their lips together in a soft kiss. <em>She tastes so… salty. Fuck. </em>Gloria could feel herself getting aroused again and brought her hand down to Marnie’s waistband, slipping underneath and feeling her. <em>Holy shit!</em></p>
<p>“You’re really worked up, yea?” Gloria whispered as she pulled back slightly.</p>
<p>Marnie hummed. “Hard not to be ‘round ya.” She pushed a lock of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “How was it? Good?”</p>
<p>“G-good?!” she sputtered, eyes wide in disbelief. “That was bloody brilliant!”</p>
<p>Marnie laughed lightly. “Glad ya enjoyed it…” she trailed off as Gloria started to move her fingers around. “W-wait, ‘s okay, Glo, ya don’ hafta—”</p>
<p>“You seriously expect me to leave you like this?” the brunette asked incredulously. “I want to. Badly. Please!”</p>
<p>“Alrigh’, alrigh’…” the Spikemuth native giggled. “Let’s try somethin’ different, then… lay flat on your back.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay…”</p>
<p>Marnie helped Gloria move and made sure her head was supported by pillows. She removed her shorts and panties then lifted herself and placed her knees on either side of Gloria’s head, whose mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she finally understood. She nervously moved her hands up Marnie’s thighs to settle on her hips.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Marnie whispered as she looked down to meet Gloria’s eyes, who nodded.</p>
<p>“I want to make you feel good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ‘m sure ya will.” Marnie gripped the headboard and slowly lowered herself. The brunette breathed against her hotly in anticipation, eliciting a shudder. She moved her hands from her hips to her ass and brought her face closer. She eagerly lapped at her, sloppy and uncoordinated, which made Marnie twitch as her grip on the headboard tightened.</p>
<p>“Your tongue feels so great, Glo. Keep going,” Marnie gasped out. Gloria felt goosebumps rise along her triceps at the praise and decided she wanted to bring out more reactions from the woman above. <em>I want to make her lose control.</em> She moved her tongue to her clit and tried to reproduce the same patterns that Marnie used, happy when she felt hips rolling above her.</p>
<p>“C-cheeky,” Marnie stuttered as she tried to hold onto her last vestiges of self-control. “You learn q-quick.”</p>
<p>Gloria pulled back slightly and grinned, the lower half of her face glistening. “I have a good teacher.” Marnie groaned when Gloria dove back in and tried new patterns. Her tongue moved in a multitude of different ways before she decided to latch on and suck. The raven-haired woman’s hips jolted forward and the brunette’s grip tightened.</p>
<p>She let go of the seal she made and instead forced Marnie to practically rest on her face. She pushed her tongue through her folds and curled in, delighting in the shudder and gasp. She felt Marnie roll her hips again and pulled back when she stopped. Their eyes met and the raven-haired woman exhaled shakily at the lust in her brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Marnie—I want you to ride my face like you mean it.”</p>
<p>The woman in question could do nothing but nod, breath exhaling shakily. Gloria returned to her previous position and squeezed her ass to get her going. She set a careful pace, but soon quickened as her inhibitions loosened and Gloria thrusted her tongue, sometimes pulling out to lavish attention on her clit.</p>
<p>“You’re—hah—such a good girl,” Marnie groaned as she moved. She could vaguely hear the headboard tap against the wall, which spurred her on further. “I—” her words cut off into another moan. She looked down and saw Gloria watching her, studying her. She noticed belatedly that one of Gloria’s hands had left their post and peeked behind her to see the brunette masturbating, which pushed her over the edge. She froze in place as her orgasm ripped through her, shuddering, Gloria easing her down gently with careful strokes of her tongue.</p>
<p>When she felt like she could move her legs, she relinquished the vice grip she had on the headboard and moved off the brunette. She removed her shirt and laid on her side next to her. Gloria followed suit and wiped her face with her shirt then threw it aside. They watched each other quietly, catching their breaths. Marnie cupped Gloria’s cheek and smiled slightly. They met in another slow, lazy kiss before they broke apart. She tugged the sheets over them and threw an arm over her stomach, cuddling up to her. She tangled their legs together as the events of the day caught up to them, lulling them to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>